Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of the common general knowledge in the field.
Façade systems for new buildings are widely known. Façade panels of various types of materials, including coated aluminium and polymer composite materials are fixed to a structural frame, generally a metal frame, to provide a weather tight exterior envelope on a building. Such panels are conventionally attached to the structural frame by face fixing through the panel using securing means such as nails, screws and the like. Such securing means require secondary on-site processing to provide an aesthetically pleasing finish. It is known to provide concealed fixing for panels in façade systems to avoid secondary on-site processing. The concealed fixing system usually utilises a clip or bracket system which is attachable to the rear face of the façade panel. However, the clip or bracket system only provides point supports to the panel. This can cause further difficulties in extreme weather conditions particularly when the façade panel is trimmed to fit specific wall dimensions.
Furthermore, whilst façade systems are effective when providing a weather tight exterior envelope they provide little or no thermal insulation performance. Exterior insulated foam systems are known for providing a thermally efficient exterior façade system, whereby a thick insulation layer is formed on the exterior of a budding structure and a thin layer of weatherproofing render is applied over a support mesh attached to the insulation. These systems are more effective at providing thermal insulation performance, but, if the screed is breached, they lose their ability to provide a weather tight exterior envelope resulting in water ingress causing a reduction in thermal performance and possible damage to building structural elements.